


Three Badass Chicks (From Lima Heights Adjacent)

by fall_into_life



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life





	Three Badass Chicks (From Lima Heights Adjacent)

Even Quinn “suddenly too cool for normal hair colors” Fabray isn’t immune to Brittany’s never-ending line of sad cat picture messages, and so, despite her intentions of staying away from Santana and Brittany until school started, Quinn ends up lying on Santana’s bed between the two of them.

Brittany’s ipod is on shuffle in the background, and after Santana snarks about her fashion choices and Brittany tells her how awesome she looks, they don’t say much.

Brittany reaches over to lace her and Santana’s fingers together over where Quinn’s hands rest on her stomach. Like so many things when it comes to them, it’s easier to just ignore it, and Quinn relaxes into the silence between them and the hard bass of whatever pop/hip-hop Brittany’s ipod comes up with.

She’s almost asleep when Santana snorts and asks, “you still have this song, Britt?”

Quinn starts swimming out of her drowsiness, focusing on the song. It’s Lady Marmelade, and Quinn resists the urge to press one of Brittany’s pillows over her face. She really hopes Brittany will just say yes and let it go, but-

“Yeah,” Brittany replies easily, and for a second Quinn dares to hope that maybe this will end there, “hey, do you remember when we used to-“

Quinn cuts her off with a groan, and Santana chuckles when Brittany jumps off the bed. She’s up with Brittany a second later, and Quinn rolls her eyes; Santana was whipped long before the two of them started officially dating.

“Come on, Q,” Santana coaxes, her eyes daring Quinn to do something besides sit there.

Quinn raises an eyebrow but doesn’t resist when Brittany pulls her up by her hand. As she’s learned lately, when Brittany really wants something, it’s best just to go along with it.

“You can do P!nk’s part,” Santana smirks as Mya’s verse ends.

“No, I wanna do P!nk,” Brittany cuts in, not dropping Quinn’s hand, “Q can do Christina.”

The whole thing is ridiculous. There’s no way Quinn will be able to do Christina Aguilera, and Brittany’s voice is nothing like P!nk’s- but if there’s one thing Brittany _can_ do, it’s get her body to move exactly how she wants it to, and right now she wants it to move like an exotic dancer.

Even Quinn has to admit that Santana completely owns L’il Kim’s part, and something about 98llbs, very gay Santana getting her gangster on to lyrics about using men loosens Quinn up. She knows she looks and sounds completely ridiculous trying to sing Christina, but S is smiling like she normally only does for Britt, and Britt is giggling and twisting her hips to the beat.

Quinn isn’t surprised Britt knows the dance routine from the last minute of the song, but by the time she realizes she’s staring just as hard as Santana, Britt is grinding her hips into Quinn’s and Quinn isn’t in much of a mental state to realize anything.

Britt goes to move away, and Quinn is about to let her, when a voice in the back of her mind asks, _what happened to the girl who dyed her hair an unnatural color last week?_ , and Quinn thinks, _screw it._

Santana is cat-calling and Britt’s hands are a little too warm on the small of her back, but S won’t bring this up at school aside from cryptic comments no one else will understand, and Britt is an amazing kisser, so whatever.

She’s got pink hair and an ironic tattoo of Ryan Seacrest now; she can get away with kissing her best friend’s girlfriend.


End file.
